Broski's Before Hoeski's?
by Stefani Punk
Summary: CM Punk tried to live by the signature saying "Bros before Hoes" but what would you do if you 'Bro' is a sleazy, sneaky, walrus who turned on you and your 'Hoe' was a sweet, innocent woman who would rather die than hurt him? How can he make it up to her? How will he get his revenge on his so called 'Best Friend' Find out in this AJPunk story!
1. Crossed The Line

"I can't believe you are doing this Punk! After everything we've been through!" AJ said with tears forming in her eyes. "You promised me you wouldn't be like Daniel, Kane, John, and Dolph; You said you'd never break my heart ever again!" AJ was running her hands threw her hair.

"Maybe that's why he chose me over you. You're a slut who has been passed around the locker room one to many times." Paul Heyman smirked and insulted the petite woman.

"Those days ended when I met Punkie Bear, you know that!"

"Who knows that? You two don't spend every waking moment together. Whose to say you don't' mess around with other superstars while Punk is in the showers? or when he is packing for the next event?"

"I'd never be unfaithful! How do you know I'm not with him every waking moment? I bet your plotting behind his back to hurt him!"

"Why on Earth would I hurt my Best Friend in the World?"

"Because He doesn't want you at ringside anymore! And plus, You have Brock Lesnar and Curtis Axel; You don't need Punk."

"And you do?"

"YES! Punk is all I've got. If you haven't noticed, all the divas in that locker room hate me and I can't even talk to other superstars without it being awkward!'

"You have that Diva's title, You have Big E Langston."

"This Diva's title can't keep me warm at night and Big E Langston is probably going to turn on me soon anyways with how much he admires Kaitlyn. Punk is the only person I can trust.

"Why don't you just go back to being homeless and not show your face around here. Nobody cares about you." Those words hit AJ like a on of bricks. Was it true? Not even one person gave a damn about her? The tears in her eyes were about to spill over.

"Paul...You're a jerk! I know atleast one person here has to care about me, or I wouldn't be here. And Atleast I can get a boyfriend and I'm not some ugly walrus..." She began her rant on how horrible and disgusting both Paul and his actions were. Punk had been standing in the middle of it for quite sometime. Yes, he did pick Paul, but that was because Paul wasn't...emotionally unstable.

"STOP!" Punk finally yelled. It scared AJ whenever he yelled, so she jumped back in terror and Paul just gave him a shocked look. "C'mon, I need to discuss something with you." Punk grabbed Paul by his arm , roughly, and they walked off. AJ stood there, now that Punk was finally out of her site, she could cry. She cry while throwing one of her signature tantrums. She threw a bunch of stuff off the table next to her. She screamed...and cried...and screamed some more. All of the sudden she felt arms hold her and try to calm her down. John Cena grabbed AJ by her arms gently,

"Woe, Woe, Woe, What're you doing?! Settle Down, AJ. Listen, you are wrecking the place. just, calm down." He hugged her while she cried into his chest. "What is going on?"

"Punk, he picked Heyman over me. I have nobody!" She hit his shoulder but he didn't let go.

"We will fix this, just don't cry." He calmed her down. _Damn, This chick is Crazy_.

* * *

CM Punk was in a match vs. Alberto Del Rio. He had AJ come out with him. She wouldn't take No for an answer. and It helped because Del Rio had Ricardo Rodriguez and AJ had Big E, which was great insurance. Del Rio was leaning on the ropes and Punk was turned towards the corner to regain his energy. The ref was checking on Punk with Big E punched Del Rio in the face, helping Punk. All of the sudden, Ricardo hit Big E in the face with Alberto's scarf. Big E's temper was starting to rise. HE slowly walked towards Ricardo as Ricardo stepped back. AJ ran over to them and turned Big E around, "Relax E! We could get in trouble for this, just stop! Relax!" She said to him. He nodded and turned round and stepped to the side fast enough to dodge the water that Ricardo met to hit Big E with but splashed all over AJ. She stood there in shock for a couple minutes and then got angry. She ran after Ricardo who was running around the ring. She ran into Big E who held her back and settled her down. She yelled and screamed, "I am soak and wet!" Big E grabbed a towel from the trainers and technicians by the announce table and gave it to AJ to dry off with. Ricardo was laughing on the other side of the ring. The match continued and soon, the math was outside of the ring. Paul had been at the announcement table the whole time and when he started insult AJ, she got defensive. He got up and they started fighting. Del Rio was next to them and Punk was on the barricade looking towards the crowd. All of the sudden, Paul swung his arm back and punched AJ. AJ landed on the ground, holding her cheek, crying._ Did Paul just punch me?!_

Big E Langston didn't see any of it. Neither did Punk. Paul shouted, "PUNK! PUNK!" Punk slowly turned around in pain and saw AJ crying and holding her cheek. "ALBERTO HIT AJ! HE HIT HER!" AJ laid there, crying and hearing every Paul said. _Alberto didn't touch me you coward, You did!_ Punk jumped over the announcement table and attacked Alberto. causing the match to end in a no contest, but Punk didn't care. He put Alberto to sleep and had Big E carry AJ to the trainers room.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Punk asked the Black Widow.

"No! He punched me!" She was holding a ice bag to her cheek, which was probably bruised.

"I got revenge. Don't worry, Alberto probably wont be waking up for a while." Punk assured her, but she wasn't satisfied.

"What did Alberto do?" AJ asked, which had Punk in shock.

"Uhm...He punched you." Punk said.

"No he didn't, Alberto didn't touch me. Paul is the one who punched me!" Paul was standing in the corner. Punk looked confused,

"Paul is the one who told me what Alberto did; Why would he punch you? He is a weak link."

"Punkers, you gotta believe me, Paul is the one who hit me!"

"Are you just saying this because you don't like Paul? Because you're jealous?" Punk was disgusted at how low this all sounded to him.

"Fine, don't believe me! But I know the truth, Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole know the truth, the WWE Universe knows the truth, and Those replays on the Titantron show the truth! If you can't trust me n this and believe me, then...We're through! Just remember this, When he turns on you and hurts you, and when you see those replays, just remember that I'll be there. Because I'm that pathetic, easy little black widow, Right? Wrong, I'm done with letting men step all over me. and Paul, I'd watch out if I were you, because you...are my first victim! BIG E!" Big E quickly came to her side and picked her up. He always carried her around. They left and came up with their plan.

"Paul!" Punk looked at him. "You tell me the truth damnit and you tell me now!"

"I'm telling you the truth Punk. Alberto hit AJ. I witnessed it and yelled for you." Paul said, lying through his teeth.

* * *

**How is it so far? It's my second AJPunk story and I'm trying to get better at this. LOL. Hope you liked it and hope to read a ton of helpful reviews and for many of you to follow and favorite. Till Next Time, I'm your crazy Chick  
Punk: And I'm the Best in the World  
Both: And we are better than you.**

**lol XD See ya Next time**


	2. Place Your Bets

Punk was in his locker room, pacing back and forth. He was about to compete in Money in the Bank and was worried. He didn't have AJ's support, and that chick was crazy. What if she go involved and helped someone else win? What if she had Big E. Langston attack him? He watched the monitor and saw what happened between AJ and Kaitlyn. If AJ can put Kaitlyn through all of this, imagine what AJ could put Punk through. He shook it off. He watched on the monitor as AJ laughed at Kaitlyn. AJ grabbed her Diva's title and ran as Kaitlyn chased her from behind, holding her elbow. Big E and Layla ran after them. Big E just stood infront of the parking lot. He knew what AJ's game plan is. Punk just kept watching on the monitor:

_AJ was walking and looking around her. She was wearing a pair of Jeans and a cut up Loves Bites t-shirt. Then she was stopped by an arm in front of her, "Woe! Sister, sister!" AJ shouted._

_"You better watch out because..." Brie said before she was cut off._

_"I do not have time Tia and Tamara!" AJ tried to walk but Nikki blocked her way._

_"No, You are going to stay and listen to us. You better watch out because that will ours soon, Do you understand?" Nikki said slowly._

_"Don't care, Don't care." She walked round them and found Big E. "E! Ok, Ok, we need to get out of here., ok Kaitlyn's slow because her giant Man arms make her less aerodynamic and, and , I lost her but she is going to catch up to me and we need to get out of here. So lets go!" _

_"Wait, What about Punk and Paul?" AJ immediately changed her mood from frantic to angry._

_"I don't care about that stupid Walrus and The Straight Edge psychopath, ok! Punk chose Paul, and I don't care what happens to them. But I do care about what happens to me, so lets go!" Big E started laughing. AJ got mad, "I SAID GET THE CAR!"_

_"Alright, let's go the car..." AJ started walking she looked behind her,_

_"That is not running, knees up! Knees up!" The scene ended._

She is gone? She is really out of the arena. Punk stood there in shock. The Camera was filming. The crowd wanted Punks reaction and they were getting it. He was just standing in awe. Paul came up to him, "Hey? Punk!" Punk snapped out of it.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's been a day and I'm missing AJ. Paul, I need the truth."

"I told you the truth Punk." He felt like Punk didn't believe him, and it was making him angry. "Now, keep your head focused on your match. You have to win this Money in the Bank contract." Punk nodded as his theme song came on. "Now go." Paul hit Punk in the shoulder softly. Punk went out to the ring.

* * *

AJ secretly came back in with Big E and they watched the Money in the Bank match on the monitor. "You really think Paul is going to screw Punk?" Big E said.

"Yes, He has to. Why wouldn't he? Punk doesn't want Paul at his matches anymore and Paul is getting angry at how Punk keeps mentioning me. Plus, Paul has Brock and Curtis."

"Let's make this interesting. If Paul doesn't turn on Punk than You have to...wear High Heels for a whole day."

"HIGH HEELS?! I hate high heels, that's why I wear sneakers."

"Exactly." Big E chuckled.

"Alright, if Paul does turn on Punk than you...have to ask Aksana out on a date."

"But I can never understand what she is saying and she can't wrestle if her life depended on it."

"Deal?" AJ stuck her hand out.

"You're on." They shook hands.

* * *

Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel came out and helped Punk. Axel took out half the competition before Punk took him out. Nap Time for Curtis. He climb in the ring and slowly started climbing the ladder. "CLIMB PUNK! GO!" Paul yelled at him as he got in the ring. Punk had his fingertips on the briefcase when...

* * *

**Update is coming soon! Review, Favorite, Follow, and read any of BlackWidow101's stories! She gives me the inspiration to write AJPunk stories and she helped with the idea of Aksana. Until then, I'm Straightedge, and that mean's I'm better than you ;-P**


	3. I Love You

Punk laid on the trainers/Doctor's seat. He was getting his head stapled. Paul betrayed him. _How could I be so stupid to pick him over AJ. _Punk thought. He was reliving the situation in his head...

_Punk had his fingertips on the briefcase when Paul threw that other ladder on his legs, causing him to fall a little. Paul continued to strike him with the ladder until Punk was sitting on the floor, against the ladder that he had been climbing. He looked at Paul and continued to breath heavily, was this really happening? Paul gave Punk a death stare before striking him one last time. Paul stormed out of the arena. Punk laid on that at, gushing out blood while Randy grabbed the briefcase._

He could have won! He could have been the one carrying around that briefcase. He should be the one in the #1 Contenders spot! How was he suppose to know that Paul would turn on him...AJ! She warned him and he didn't listen to her. He is the one to blame for her not being the Crazy Chick anymore, instead, she has become the Black Widow that seeks to destroy everyone who hurt her. "Alright Punk, all done." The doctor said as he went to check on RVD who was also busted open.

"How many?" Punk asked the camera man who was getting pictures for .

"13." He answered. Punk sighed. He was bleeding pretty horribly, 13 was. RVD had 14, Punk felt better. Atleast he wasn't the only one. Punk got up slowly, he had the worst headache in the world; He put his phone in his pocket of his black basketball shorts her was wearing. He went to his locker room and packed all of his stuff. _I wonder what AJ is doing right now_...

* * *

AJ was in her hotel room. She was planning out her revenge on Paul Heyman and Punk. She wasn't ready to get her revenge on Punk just yet, the breakup still hurt her and she was still in that state of mind that 'I would rather die than hurt my Punkie Bear' and she wasn't in that state of mind where 'He deserves to suffer for what he put me through' just yet. But she never liked Heyman, and sense he punched her and left her with this bruise on her cheek, she couldn't' wait to get revenge on him. She needed a break. She went to go get something to eat when she bumped into Layla. _Great, now I'm going to have to here from Kaitlyn's best friend. ugh_, AJ thought. "Hey AJ, I need to talk to you." Layla said with her British accent, which AJ hated so much.

"What do you want?"

"Don't you think you've put Kaitlyn through enough? She already has an injured elbow; please tell me you've gotten over all of this."

"What are you talking about?" AJ had been so wrapped up in her plot to destroy Heyman that she forgot all about Kaitlyn. "Oh! Katie, well, I'll have to get back to you on that. I'm really busy."

"With what? Hitting on another superstar after what went down between you and Punk?" Layla's remark earned her a death stare from AJ.

"Don't think what I did to Kaitlyn, I won't do to you."

"You know what, You and Punk are perfect for each other." AJ squinted her eyes and turned her head to the side,

"How so?" AJ didn't want to hear this. Punk and you are Perfect for each other just kept racing in her head. _Ya, I thought the same thing, until he broke my heart_.

"Because, you are both Sadistic, Crazy little..." And with that, AJ slapped Layla. She jumped on her and they began fighting. security tried to pull her off but she was going ballistic. Only Punk was aloud to call her Crazy, Punk gave her the name Crazy Chick and now that AJPunk was over with, she didn't want to hear it.

"YOU WANT CRAZY?! I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY, I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY!" AJ screamed at the top of her lungs as security finally pulled her off of Layla and carried her to the elevator. She went up to her room, fixing her hair and adjusting her outfit. She took deep breaths as the elevator door opened. Standing in front of her was a lean, skinny but muscular CM Punk. He was surprised to see her just as much as she was surprised to see him. He got in the elevator it started moving to AJ's floor. Punk noticed the bruise on her cheek, _must have been from the punch_, he though. Then, he noticed a scratch on her shoulder.

"Uh...Y-You're bleeding." Punk said nervously. AJ gave him a confused look as he pointed out the scratch on her shoulder. She looked and wiped away some of the blood with her hand.

"Yea, I got into a fight with Layla." She said emotionless and confident. Punk was surprised, didn't the breakup hurt her as much as it hurt him. I guess not.

"Why?" He asked as the elevator opened on AJ's floor.

"Why don't you ask her. I don't wanna talk to you." She was about to leave when Punk grabbed her arm and held her back. The elevator doors closed. "Why did you do that?! That was my floor."

"We need to talk." He hit the switch to stop the elevator.

"We don't' need to talk about anything. You chose Paul over me, broke my hear, have a nice life!" She crossed her arms and stood in protest.

"Yes, we do. What is wrong with you? Didn't I mean anything to you?"

"What are you talking about?" She throw her arms up before they hit on her sides.

"I'm talking about how we broke up and you are all fine and dandy.."

"Shut up..." AJ said. She was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"No, I will not shut up. I want to know what is wrong with you."

"What is wrong with me? I'll tell you wants 'wrong' with me. I grew up homeless and on the streets! Nobody cared about me the way you did an now that I know it was all worthless, I realized that nobody cares for me; NOBODY GIVE'S A DAMN ABOUT ME! The only person I have that I know I can trust is me, and all I need is me and my WWE Diva's Championship." She calmed down and started looking around like her crazy self. She took deep breaths.

"It shouldn't have to be like that! I do give a damn about you. The time we spent together wasn't worthless...it was magical, and you know I don't use that term a lot. AJ, I'm sorry for hurting you. I thought I could trust Paul and I didn't think choosing him would hurt you so much."

"Well, you thought wrong, god, why can't you just be sincere about peoples feelings. Now I see why people call you heartless and a jerk." She crossed her arms and stood facing the elevator doors. She figured if she just gave him the silent treatment, than he'd leave her alone. That wasn't the case.

"AJ, I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry. I am sincere to peoples feelings. And If I am so Heartless, then why do I care so damn much about the WWE? Why do I care so damn much about that WWE title?...Why do I care so damn much about you?! AJ...I love you." Those words hit AJ like a ton of bricks, but she didn't let it show. He hurt her, and she had to get her revenge. Giving in to him would just ruin it all. She stood there, arms still crossed. Punk was waiting for some kind of emotion, but she wouldn't budge. "AJ?" She still wouldn't budge. He took a deep breath. how was it that the Straight Edge Sociopath was tearing up, but the innocent, emotional AJ wasn't. He walked in front of her so she was forced to look at him. He read her eyes, she wanted out of here. He sighed and flipped the switch to the elevator would go and hit her floor number. He turned towards her, "Happy?" He stood on the other side of the elevator in quietness. AJ felt bad but he deserved this. The doors opened,

"You thought you'd get me back that easily?" She scoffed, "Punk, you hurt me bad. It'll take way more than that to win me back." She walked out as the door shut.

"Then that's what I'll do." Punk said to himself. "I'm never giving up."

* * *

"C'mon Big E! I won, now you have to do it." AJ said, joking around. She was trying to ignore the encounter she had with Punk by hanging out with Big E. The only person who still bothered to talk to her.

"Do I have to? I'll do anything else but this." Big E begged.

"Nope. Hey! You were going to put me in high heels for crying out loud. Now go!"

"Fine." AJ pushed E. He walked over to the Divas.

"Can I talk to Aksana please."

"Sure," The Bella's asked as they giggled and walked away.

"Hey, Aksana. I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime?" Big E asked giving a bouquet of roses to her.

"Wow, Such a gentlemen," She smiled in her Lithuania accent. She grabbed a napkin and wrote her number down. "Call me sometime." she winked and walked away. Big E got a cold chill. He walked up to AJ, who was laughing so much that she didn't notice Punk, at the corner, listening in on their conversation.

"Hahahahaha, So, How'd that go?"

"I got her number. But I don't want to have to use it."

"Nope, You have to go on atleast one date with her." She smiled and stopped laughing because her side was starting to hurt.

"What? That wasn't part of the bet!" She then clarified the situation.

"No, The bet was if Paul turned on Punk, then you had to ask Aksana out on a date. If Paul didn't turn on Punk, then I had to wear High Heels. Paul turned on Punk, therefore I won and you had to ask her out and you have to take her out on a date."

"You never said that."

"E, you were going to put me in High Heels...You deserve this." She smiled.

"Alright." He sighed.

"Ok, now get ready. We have got some work to do." She said as she skipped to catering and Big E followed. Her title flopping everywhere. Punk watched her skip off. She bet against him? He shook it off. He went to the Gorilla Position. Ready to call out Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar. His theme song hit and He made his way to the ring, hoodie on and slowly walking. He grabbed a microphone and started talking. "I know Paul Heyman is here. I know Brock Lesnar is here. So c'mon out here boys." He just talked slowly and deeply. Paul Heyman came out and began a pipe bomb of his own.

"I'm looking at an empty ring because in my world, You don't exist." Paul began speaking in his menacing voice and explaining why he betrayed Punk. "In 2005, WWE had no vision for you, I took you in, I befriended you! I taught you, I trained you, I martyred my entire career for you. And Then, We reached the holy Grail together, we were the reigning and defending WWE Champion for 434 consecutive days, we came within an inch of breaking the Undertakers streak at WrestleMania, We, CM Punk, were the Best in the World. Well, there is no we without me, there is no we without Paul Heyman and CM Punk, You're not the Best in the World. and here's the truth, and the truth is a hard pill to swallow Mr. Straight Edge, The truth is you failed Us when you couldn't defeat the Undertaker at WrestleMania and you went home and you found yourself and when you returned to the WWE...You thought you were better than me. CM Punk, Better than Paul Heyman? So I lied to you, I manipulated you, I played you because you could never claim that CM Punk dumped Paul Heyman, No! History is going to write that Paul Heyman dumped CM Punk. You didn't want a business relationship with me, no, you wanted to keep things personal. So I made it as personal as I could possibly make it. First, I tore you and your little girlfriend apart. I am the reason that AJ hates you." He laughed as the crowd booed. "Oh c'mon, She deserved it. She deserved when I punched her, she deserved it when Layla attacked her and Punk, you know this to be true, here's the truth, You have NO FAMILY, You're estranged from your own mother and father, you have NO WIFE, you have NO CHILDREN, all you have is them." Paul Pointed to the WWE Universe, "All you have is the WWE Universe, all you have is their admiration, All you have is their Respect, all you have is their Affirmation, Listen to them." He yelled as he took a breath and listened to the WWE Universe. "All you need in your life is the WWE Championship. You took my best friend away from me and I took your chance at the WWE Title away from you and everyone of them. You're going to find out, as bad as I have a reputation in business that I'm a whole lot worse Personally. Here's the harshest truth of them all, I betrayed you because...CM Punk, you cannot beat Brock Lesnar."

AJ and Big E were watching on the monitor as the encounter took place. She just stood there, emotionless. watching...

"Are you done?" CM Punk said in a deep voice, looking sadistic and as mad as ever but being patient, "You wanna talk about the truth? I saw first hand last night that the truth does hurt and maybe I should have seen it coming but damnit Paul, I trusted you and all I have to show for it is these 13 staples in my head. But another truth is that you and AJ know me better than anybody and you both know when I'm lying and you both know when I'm telling the truth and you both know when I want something bad enough, I am the most relentless man on the planet and I will not stop until I get it! and the truth is Paul...I'm going to get you...The truth is, You don't have a future because I'm going to burn down everything around you until your the last man standing and I'm going to keep you alive long enough to look you in the eyes and hurt you worst of all and let AJ hurt you to for what you put her through. And I will not stop until I make things right with her, and the best thing I can give her is the pleasure of watching you suffer. So tell me you son of a Bitch...am I lying?!" All he could think about was getting his revenge on Paul and making things right with AJ. Paul just stood their studying Punk. He didn't seem intimidated, he knelt down and imitated Punk's 'Clobberin Time' and Brock Lesnar's music played. Shortly after, Paul threw Punk into Brock and they fought, bad. They fought all over the ring and even on the Announcers table. Brock threw Punk over the Announce table, and Punk laid on the floor. Sore, bruised and battered. Brock laughed as him and Paul Heyman walked off while Punk was helped backstage.

* * *

The camera's went on AJ who was watching the whole thing. She was hyperventilating. "No, No, No, NO!" She started throwing the chairs around. She didn't want Punk involved in her plan to destroy Paul Heyman. If he got involved that she wouldn't be able to focus on Paul, she be falling for Punk again. "WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She started screaming and hitting and kicking as Big E Langston tried to calm her down.

"Settle Down! You saw what happened. He might no even be able to compete next week. you saw how bad Brock beat him up." She calmed down. maybe he was right. maybe Punk probably got injured. She just didn't want to get involved with him, she wasn't going to let him stomp on her heart anymore.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...I need to talk to Punk." She grabbed her phone and texted him.

* * *

Punk was sitting on the doctors chair. He spent to much time on this thing, It seemed like ever sense he got back, he has been enduring a lot of injuries. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He held his neck with one hand and checked his messages with his other as the doctor checked Punk's ankle and knee out. He read the text:

_AJ: Punk, We need to talk! Meet me at the restaurant down the street. You have some serious explaining to do :(_

He ignored the mean face and just read the beginning. AJ wanted to talk to him, and that's all he need. She wanted him in her presence, instead of leaving her alone like in the elevator. He smiled. But it didn't last long as the doctor pulled something and pain went through him. He winced and sighed.

* * *

**I couldn't wait to Update :-) Hope you enjoyed. I'll try and update tomorrow or Monday before Raw :-D Till then, "I'm CM Punk and You're not" LOL. XStefani AustinX**


	4. Reunion

AJ waited and waited. She checked out while waiting and she saw the main article "CM Punk Injuries" Her heart pounded. What if he doesn't come? She pressed the article and read it:

_In what sounds more like an injury report from a car crash than a fistfight, medical officials have told that Punk suffered whiplash and strained ligaments in his left knee and right ankle. Punk's ribs are also bruised, potentially broken, as a result of the attack._

Uh-oh, What if doesn't show up_. Damnit Brock, did you have to hurt him that bad? _She sat at the table. she figured she'd give him atleast 15 to 30 minutes and then she'd leave. She just sat there, playing Candy Crush Saga. She noticed a bunch of men staring at her, but she didn't care. Seh sat there for what felt like forever; she was about to leave when she saw a man limping in a Gracie Academy jacket. He looked around and saw AJ. He limped over to her, sat down, and sighed. "You wanted to see me?" At first, Punk was excited to see and talk to AJ without her runing away, but after the exam, he jsut wanted to go home, lay down, and rest...or atleast try to rest. He usually couldn't go to sleep but he wanted to try.

"Yea, Are you alright?" She asked, putting her phone down.

"C'mon AJ, That's not what you wanted to talk about." AJ could tell that Punk was tired, and he didn't want to talk.

"Alright, Punk, I don't need you interfering in my plans..."

"Oh, what plans?" Punk said leaning back in his chair.

"Plans to destory Paul. You heard me and you were there when I said Paul was my first victim. And just because you didn't listen to me when i said not to trust Paul and now he has turned on you, doesn't me you get to get him first. He hurt me and slapped me first, so you just stay out of my way and we will be fine."

"FIne, AJ? What is your definition of 'Fine'? Never talking to eachother? Avoiding eachother? AJ, do you knwo how horrible it is waking up without you in my arms? I meant it when I said I love you..."

"We aren't talking about that; We are talking about revenge..."

"Well, I'm not. I want you back, and I don't know what to do, AJ. You aren't high maintenence; I can't just by you a gift and everythings ok. I don't know how to make it up to you..."

"You want to make it up to me? Then stay out of my way." She grabbed her phone and walked off. Punk got up and limped to his car. It wasn't going to be tough to not get involved with how Paul made this personal, but if it meant getting AJ back, he'd take a break for one week.

* * *

AJ was skipping down the hallway when he heard a big crash from the locker room she skipped by. She backed up and was starting to get a little worried. "Uhm, Big E, You go on without me. I'm going to check something."

"Alright, but don't be to long. You gotta help me get prepared for my dreaded date with Aksana." AJ laughed at his remark.

"Oh c'mon, give her a chance. Maybe she'll turn out to be a caring, innocent, nice girl..." after a long silence, AJ busted out laughing. "alright, alright. Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." Big E walked away. She loved teasing him just as much as he loved teasing her. She is glad to have someone to talk to on the roster, most guys are scared of her because they don't wanna be put through a table. Big E was kinda of her big brother, so what probably made the relationship so cool, was that their was no romance in it at all. They could hang out and it wouldn't be awkward and that was cool to say. Most of her friends were guys anyway, they were less drama...and wore way less makeup then half the fakes did. Punk was right when he said she wasn't high maintenance, She could be a Plastic Barbie if her life depended on it. She knocked on the door,

"Go away!" She heard a growling voice through the door. it sounded like Punk, AJ got worried.

"It's me, AJ." She said in her soft voice.

"Oh, AJ." He cleaned himself up and hid his fist in his jacket, "Come in." AJ walked in.

"What was that big crash?...Have you been crying?"

"No," he wiped a tear away. "What big crash? Nothing happened in here." AJ saw the blood soaking through his jacket.

"You're bleeding." She said, having De Ja Vu. When Punk and her met in the elevator, it was AJ that was bleeding. Now Punk is in his locker room? She shut the door, grabbing some gauze and medical tape. She sat down next to him. "What happened?" She grabbed a towel and cleaned the blood form his knuckles.

"Nothing. I..." He looked into AJ's chocolate brown eyes, he could never resist those gorgeous eyes, "Alright, I got a call from my mom. She was asking for more money and I told her I wasn't going to give her anymore. She went ballistic, got my dad involved, and there were words thrown around that I don't wanna repeat." He explained as AJ wrapped his fist up. "I punched a wall and that's where this situation came into play." he finished wrapping his knuckled up. "Thanks."

"Have you ever thought of getting a restraining order against them?" AJ added. She knew the situation between him and his parent vividly. They used o stay up all night talking family.

"No, I never really thought about that." He sighed and looked to the ground, tearing up. AJ went to hold his hand but he fought it, "No," He stood up, "I'm CM Punk, I'm not suppose to get emotional. I'm a jerk..." He kept fighting his feelings.

"Yes, but Phil Brooks is that man who is emotional. Phil, I can see right passed CM Punk, You don't have to hide yourself. Just because we broke up, doesn't me that you can't be Phillip Brooks around me and I'm can't be April Mendez round you."

"I can't be Phil Brooks around ex-girlfriends, cause they always use my weaknesses against me!" At this point, Punk was an emotional wreck, "I don't have anyone except for Cabana and Lars. Everyone else has either left me or I forced them out of my life."

"Phil..." She sighed. It was obvious that Punk NEEDED her, she couldn't believe she was about to walked out on this man and put him through Hell for what he did to her when he was already living in Hell. AJ was his Crazy Chick in Angel Wings, she was the one helping him through all of this, and she was prepared to walk out? She took a deep breath and stood up in front of him, wrapped her arms around his neck. Phil couldn't believe what he was seeing, was she finally letting him back in? She got up on her tippy toes and kissed him. It was weird kissing him without his lip ring, but it didn't have any less of an effect on her. her knee were getting weak, so they sat back down on the bench, never separating. As soon as they were done, Punk caught his breath back,

"I thought you said that you didn't want me in your way?" He kept his arms around her.

"Well, Paul ruined both of our lives and tried to ruin our relationship so I say that we team together and take out that walrus. while, getting closer." She scooted closer to him. He smiled...

"AJPunk?"

"...PunkLee." AJ smiled and they both laughed before they went back to kissing.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Hope you enjoyed! Till then...GTS :-D**


	5. Revenge for My Man

AJ was skipping around the arena, her title flopping around her waist as she skipped. She had, had a pretty emotionally weak. She had spent the whole week going to Autograph Signings, which consisted of emotional fans, Making wishes for Make A Wish kids, which was obviously emotinoal, and worst of all, the conversation she had with Punk went around in her head. It hurt her that he felt that way, and it made her feel weak. Punk was her Shield, he was always the strong one in their relationship, whether it was being friends or going out, so to see him weak, shattered, and crying made her feel vulnerable. And that sucked, becasue now that they were back together and he was still weak, she has to be the strong one, and that was hard for AJ, she was very emotional. So, tonight, to help herself become stronge, she was goign to take on Punk's Heyman case. He said hat he was going to burn down everything around Heyman and then make him hurt the most. So, she was going to soften up Curtis Axel. That way, when he can compete, Curtis Axel will be an easy first target. She knocked on Punk's door, "Come in!" he said, planning out what he was going to say in his pipebomb towards Paul and Brock. AJ walked in, "Hey Black Widow." He smiled.

"Hey Best in the World. Watcha doin in here?" She said as she sat infront of him on the floor, crissed crosed.

"Just thinking about what I'm going to say tonight." He looked at her, "Still stealing my gimmicks?"

"Yup," She held her hands in the X positioned, she had taped up her wrist and wrote black X's on each hand. She put her hands down, "Speaking of 'stealing,' i decided to actually ask this time. So, I was wondering if I could wear your jacket tonight. I have this scene where I have to sneak up behind..." She stopped for a second, thinking of just saying Kaitlyn because she didn't want to explain why she would be going after Curtis. "Kaitlyn."

"Alright." He knew the situation wiht Kaitlyn in Wreslting, it was funny to him becasue they were actually best friends. He gave her the jacket.

"Thanks baby. Can't wait for your promo!"

"Yea, I guess i better get out to the ring." He smiled and stood up, he helped her stand up and put his hands oher her waist.

"Good Luck." She kissed him. He smirked,

"Luck is for Loser's."

* * *

He made his way to the ring, grabbing a microphone and ready to deliver his pipebomb. "So, Let's talk about Brock Lesnar. You're talking about a guy who was NCAA Champion, Former WWE Champion, and maybe, MAYBE, most impressive of all Former UFC Heavyweight Champion. You're talking about a guy who in his most recent fights, broke the likes of Triple H, and in the past, he has broken John Cena, he's broken The Undertaker. But over all the years, Over all the fights, over all the matches, Brock Lesnar's biggest strength wasn't how massive of an athlete he is, its never been his speed, its never ben his power, it's not his technique, it hasn't been his will, he biggest strength has always and always will be one thing...Fear. And I've seen it first hand, I've seen the toughest men I've ever had the honor of sharing a locker room with get instilled in their hearts, in their minds, with fear. Well, , here's your headline, WWE Magazine, here is your cover story, I am not afraid of Brock Lesnar! I am not afraid of Paul Heyman's monster...and now lets talk about Paul Heyman." The crowd instantly booed as Punk shook his head and grinned, "Paul Heyman had a decision to make, He just made the wrong on and I' personally am going to make sure he regrets it every single day of his miserable Life. Because I'm relentless, I am not going to stop until Brock Lesnar lays in the same broken heap he left me in last week. I am not going to stop until Brock Lesnar goes back into the Hype in which he came form, because it doesn't' matter what he thinks and it doesn't matter what Paul Heyman thinks, THIS IS MY RING!" He pointed to the ring and shouted it into the microphone, "I own it! I have proven it with every superstar who has come in this ring and put me to the test and I'm talking about the John Cena's, I'm talking about The Rock's, I'm talking about The Undertakers, and you damn sure bet ya, i would have proven it to Brock Lesnar last week before the man that I used to call my Best Friend, stabbed me in the back for a second time!" He ran his fingers through his hair and shook of the anger, calming down a little and just talking, "Paul Heyman, listen up real good, I'm going to make you a promise and this is the truth that I am going to take to my grave, there will not be a third time, I will, get my hands on you and I will make you pay, and in the mean time, I am not going to stand out here and pretend that Brock Lesnar isn't' a mean son-of-a-Bitch, No, I am not going to do that. I'm not going to pretend that Brock Lesnar isn't the Monster that everybody says he is, but I will tell you this : Monster's were put on this earth and put in directly in my path for that reason and that reason it to be slaughtered! if Brock Lesnar is that Beast, then I will slay that beast and here is what I want: I want him one-on-one here right now, but i know he isn't here so I'll take him, and I'll kick his ass at SummerSlam and that's what i want! At SummerSlam, I want CM Punk against Brock Lesnar; I want The Best vs The Beast!" and with that, he dropped the microphone and yelled, 'C'mon Brock!' into the camera. And then, there was the voice of the Walrus himself, Paul Heyman, coming from the Titantron...

"The Best vs The Beast? The Best vs the Beast? I don't really care who gets top marketing, but i like it. Its clever, THe Best vs The Beast." CM Punk picked up his microphone,

"Are you here right now Paul? Or is that Via Satelite the truth becasue let me tell you something right now, If you're back there, I am going ot go back there and find whatever little hole you're hiding in and I'm going to grab you by the fat of your neck and i'm going to drag you out here in front of the people of Austin and I'm going to give you exactly what you deserve!"

"Is this what you're reduced to now? You're going to stand there in the ring and play hero to these uhm...Brock, what do you call them? Their, Th-Th-Their not people, Th-Th-thir not animals...Their Texans. And, And I mean, Thank God that we live in the age of instant Global Communication so that Brock and I can deliver our message to you and the entire WWE Universe adn never once have to step foot in the state of Texas. But there you are, right next to your new followers playing, the hero. Well Brock have a very interesting theory about Heroes, Show me a hero and you show me a coward that ran out of options or a fool that is just...to...stupid..to..stay down! So what are you, Punk. Are you a Coward, or are you a fool?"

"I'll give that answer to you and your client at Summerslam."

"Look at you! Look at you, you're not recovered yet; You are all beat up from your Money in the Bank Ladder Match but more specifically, you are all beat up from the heinous beating that you suffered last week, at the hands of The Beast in carnite himself. So if it is a fight that you want, CM Punk, Your challenge for Summerslam is acepted!...But please stop calling this The Best vs The Beast, becasue you know as well as I do, The Best IS The Beast, and he is my client and he's my best friend in the world, Brock Lesnar!" The scene ended. Punk made his way backstage, trying to shake off any anger he had in him. AJ skipped over to him and gave him a hug

"You did great out there!" She kissed him on the cheek and let go fro the hug, "So, just curious which one is 'The Best' and which on is 'The Beast?" she giggled and gave Punk a seductive smile.

"He can be 'The Beast,' but I'm the Wolverine." She smirked and got closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know what that means?"

"What?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ima shred you to pieces." He said seductively as she giggled. He went to kiss her and she put her finger over his mouth,

"Ah, Ah, Ah...I have my segment to do." She smile.

"Oh, Alright. But You come straight ot my locker room when you're done." He said as he release her.

"I will." She kissed his cheek, zipped up the jacket, put the hood up, and skipped off. Punk walked to his locker room and realized that the Curtis Axel and Wade Barrett match was up next...and Kaitlyn wasn't medically cleared to compete. What was that Black Widow up to?

* * *

AJ hid in the Time Keepers box next to the Ring Bell. Curtis Axel did his finisher and won the match. AJ snuck up the ring and stayed hidden form Curtis. As soon as he turned his back towards her, she crawled in the ring and hit him in the back of the head with her championship. He tumbled over but turned around to face his attacker. She dropped her championship as he unzipped the jacket and pulled the hood off the sweatshirt and the crowd erupted in cheers seeing their favorite Diva. AJ slapped him as hard as she could and he held his cheek, spinning around. The sweatshirt fell off as She jumped on his back and applied the sleeper hold. The crowd was shocked to see her wearing CM Punk gear, but were happy, because a huge majority of the crowd love #AJPunk. He was surprisingly fading; He didn't think a girl her size could take out a man his size. He was fading and fading and soon, he blacked out. She grabbed her Divas title and put the jacket back on but didn't zip it or anything. She skipped around him, laughing and holding up her Diva's title. She got out of the ring and grabbed a microphone. "I know you can't hear me right now because you are unconscious , but when you play this back or watch the replays, you will..." She crawled in the ring and spoke to him, "Curtis, You are just one of the many victims I have and keep in mind that this is just the beginning of what is to come for you cause as soon as my Punkie Bear is able to compete, you are going to be sorry you were ever a Paul Heyman Guy..." She stood up and laughed, She put her title on her shoulder..."Pipebomb." She dropped the microphone on Curtiss chest and skipped backstage.

* * *

She skipping to Punks locker room but was stopped by Big E. "Hey AJ..."

"Hey E. What's up?"

"You know, I could have helped you take out Curtis."

"Oh ya! I'm sorry E. Uhm...Well, you can help me at Main Event. I'm going to soften Curtis up some more there. I'll try to get you a match against him and then that one Heyman Guy we can cross off the list. Punk is going to handle Brock, so that's all good. I'm sorry Big E. and maybe you, Me, and Punk can plan out what to do for Smackdown over lunch...and you can tell me how your date with Aksana goes." She giggled.

"Not Cool..." He crossed his arms.

"When have I ever been cool, I'm a geek." She smiled, "So, word in the Diva's Locker room is your date is Thursday."

"Yup, and you know what Friday is?"

"What?"

"The starting of your punishment." Big E said.

"Punkie Bear won't let you hurt me." She giggled.

"I'm not going to hurt you physically. I'm going to hurt you where it counts...Your Comic Books." He walked off smiling.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch my Batman and Joker! And if you even think about touching my Mad Love comic book, I will hurt you." She said.

"Alright." He went into his locker room. She skipped to Punk's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Punk said. AJ came in and shut the door, "Hey baby, You know you don't have to knock." He got up and walked to her.

"Hey Punkie, Did you see what happened?" She smiled.

"Yes," He sighed, "It was great and I appreciate your help in all, but I don't want you to put yourself in danger like that..."

"But Punkers, That's one less Heyman guy you have to worry about..." She was hurt.

"I know, but I just don't want you to get hurt AJ. Remember what Big Show did to you when you tried to help Daniel Bryan?"

"Yes, but I'm stronger and wiser now. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm going to have Big E by my side. and he'll make sure that I won't get hurt." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, "Now where's that Wolverine that told me he was going to shred me to pieces?" She smiled.

"Right here." Punk smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He pushed her up against the door and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He reached for the door handle and locked the door...

* * *

**Sorry, I'm still not comfortable with doing a full out sex scene :-/ Hope you liked it, Review, Favorite, and Follow and I'll see you the next update. More drama to come... :-D till then, stay Aaawwweeessssooommmmeeee ;-D**


	6. CrayJ

AJ and Punk were meeting up for a lunch, to talk so things over. They both arrived and got a table. "Hey Punky Bear." She sat down.

"Punky Bear?" He smirked, sitting across from her.

"Yup, that's my nickname for you now. Punkers was getting old." She smiled.

"Ok? What about you? What should i call you?"

"I don't know. You have to come up with it."

"How about...CrayJ?" He smiled, knowing she hate being called Crazy. She took a deep breath,

"Alright. But I'm letting you know right now. You are the only person that is allowed to call me crazy." She said, typing on her phone; checking out Twitter.

"Aww, I feel so special." He said, joking around. "So, What are you doing?"

"I am checking out Twitter." She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Seeing her smile, made him smile.

"This..." She turned her phone towards him so he could read :

_"LilMissBoxy: CMPunk said he'd feud with WWEAJLee can we throw the rule book out and make at least a match happen?" Yes. Please._

He chuckled, "You want a match against me?"

"Yeah! Why now?"

"Uhm, I'm 3 times your size." He smiled.

"So, now you're sounding like Brock."

"How?" Punk frowned.

"Size. does. matter." She her best impersonation of Brock, but it came out more like Hulk, causing Punk and AJ to laugh.

"What kind of match would that be?"

"Hmm...Lingerie Pillow Fight!" She giggled.

"I don't think so." He chuckled.

"Then what do you think the match should be?" She smiled.

"I don't know..." He smirked, "An Ultimate Submission match."

"Aww, can their atleast be Pillow fighting involved?" she smiled.

"and tickling." They both laughed. "So, do we have a plan for the next show?"

"I do. I'm just waiting on Big E. Last night was his date with Aksana." She smiled.

"Date with Aksana?" Punk was surprised.

"Yea, he lost a bet against me and his punishment was to go on a date with Aksana."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"Yea. Here he comes now." She pointed out that Big E was coming into the restaurant. He sat with them, he wasn't looking to happy. "Why so sad?"

"I believe the line is Why So Serious." Punk joked.

"I'm not the Joker in this relationship; I'm Harley Quinn It's your job to say that line." She said to Punk.

"Aww, Puddin'." Punk joked.

"That's my line." She giggled.

"Well, are we going to discuss the game plan?" E asked.

"Yes," Punk said.

"As soon as you tell us how your date with Aksana went." AJ finished the sentence. Big E sighed,

"Let's just say, if I ever see her again, it'll be to soon. Now can we please focus on work."

"Yes. Well, this is what I got so far. Creative told me that I have a match against Kaitlyn again this week and before that, I have a segment with Big E. After the match, If I lose, Cutis Axel is going to come out and give me a sorrow, causing a match between him and Big E. After that match, you attack Axel then go after Heyman. But, If I win the match, Curtis is just going to come running out to the ring and attack Big E while I'm celebrating my victory and then he is going to try to go after me but you run out and stop him. Got it"

"Got it." Big E said.

"Got It." Punk said.

"Good!" She smiled.

* * *

"I have another match with that woman!? I have beaten Kaitlyn twice, and I have to have another match with her. And, And what's going to happen is she is going to spear me, like she always spears me and every time she spears me, a baby cries and they lose a hero and you know why; because you do nothing! You stand there and let it happen Why do you let it happen? EVERYTIME, E, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"Look, I..." Big E began talking as AJ began to laugh. He stopped mid-sentence.

"I know what it is...You stand there, and you watch, because you like me...You like what I do in the ring, right? And you just never know what I'm going to do next." She laughed and skipped towards the Gorilla Position. The camera man stopped filming.

Kaitlyn was waiting in the ring when AJ's theme song came on. She came skipping out in her CM Punk shirt and her title flopping around her waist, Big E Langston walking behind her. She jumped in the ring and the match started. AJ started the match with a shove, Kaitlyn returned the favor, causing AJ to fall to the mat. Kaitlyn came to pick AJ up but AJ kicked her in the chest. AJ twisted Kaitlyn's arm but Kaitlyn reversed with a punch to the face with her other arm. The match continued, consisting with a lot of Trash talking and screaming from AJ and submissions. Kaitlyn eventually got the upper-hand and speared AJ. Kaitlyn won and celebrated her victory with the crowd and eventually went backstage. AJ sat in the ring, her legs crossed, forming an X, Big E Came into the ring and tried to check AJ but AJ soon began screaming her lungs out, hitting and punching the mat. She continued screaming when Curtis Axel , .

"AJ! Hey, Congratulations on your loss, AJ. Listen, relax, maybe your new friend, Big E, he can be your shoulder to cry on tonight. And Who knows? Maybe later, you can return the favor and be his shoulder to cry on, because I want a match with E right now!" Axel said, with Paul Heyman at his side. Big E began yelling to bring it on.

The match began and obviously Big E was dominating. It was taking every inch of her being to not go crazy and attack Paul Heyman on the other side of the ring, she could have went over there and attack the walrus, but it wasn't part of the plan. She watched the, breathing in and out, trying to calm down. She couldn't hold it in, so instead of attacking Paul, she went after Curtis. Big E was thrown out of the ring by Curtis and AJ jumped in the ring and jumped on Curtis. She scratched his eyes and punched him. She fell off of him but jumped on him again, punching and kicking him while screaming. Axel got loose and AJ was left in the ring, screaming at the top of her lungs. Big E got back in the ring and asked her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?" She sat in the ring, screaming and crying all at the same time. Axel was confused, why was she acting so crazy? Well, that's probably just it, She's Crazy. Punk came running down the ramp and pushed Axel. He attacked Axel and looked at Paul. He gave the most sexiest and sadistic smile that She ever saw. It made her stop crying and screaming and she just giggled. Punk chased Paul into the time keepers area, Punk grabbed his jacket and hit him a couple times, but not as hard as he wanted to. Axel came up from behind and hit Punk, Punk turned around and hit back. Paul ran out of the arena while Axel and Punk were at it. Punk gave Axel a right hook and put him up on his shoulders. Her put Axel to sleep and laughed. AJ was sitting acrossed in the ring, giggling. She crawled out of the ring and stood by him. They held hands and walked away, Big E following them.

"You did great!" AJ said smiling, jumping up and down.

"You didn't do to bad yourself." Punk said smiling.

"What was that?!" Big E said, walking up to them.

"What was what?" AJ was confused.

"You cost me my match out there!" He said catching his breath.

"Just calm down E, it was just a regular match."

"Yea, but I need that win. I am not going to get any title shots soon with losses like that! Maybe Your crazy, psychotic self can stay away from my matches!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her that way! Why don't you just go to your locker room and talk to us when you calm down, ok? It wasn't an important match so get over it." Punk said, standing in front of AJ, protecting her and standing up for her. Big E just took a deep breath and walked away. He went to his locker room.

"What's his problem?" AJ asked.

"I don't know, but what it is, he needs to get over it. C'mon, let's have that match that you want so badly." Punk smiled, taking her hand as they walked to their locker room, got packed and went to the hotel for their Ultimate Submission match.

* * *

**Sorry that it's taking forever. It's so hard trying to keep up with the storylines. Review your favorite part in this whole story so far if you want to and favorite! See you next update!**


End file.
